ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemy's Enemy's Enemies
Enemy's Enemy's Enemies is the 4th episode of Star of a New Hero. I know Ancy hasn't written his episode yet, but I really want to make this. Plot Star, Lecter, and Drillstar were playing with a ball. "Is this really the best thing we can think of to do?" asked Star. "If we had a fight, no," said Drillstar. Then Clockwork came. "Some Galvans are contacting us. There's an alien stopping the subway on Galvan Prime," said Clockwork. "Finally, something good to hit," said Drillstar. "Let me at it!" "How will we get there?" asked Star. "Let's use my Teleportorb," said Lecter, pulling it out and teleporting them all to Galvan Prime. There was a Galvan with blue and white clothes. "Glad you're here. I'll lead you to the alien," said the Galvan, and he took them to the subway. "Here you are." The team looked around, and heard someone spitting. "What was that?" asked Drillstar. "I don't know. Let's check it out," answered Lecter, and they all ran. There was a train with sparks on the wheels, heading right towards them. Theme song! Drillstar rushed forward and pushed the train. Lecter noticed he needed help, so he rushed forward and pushed. Star used the ability of Speedstar to lower the speed of the train and make it easier to stop. "Guys, stop. Our mission is to keep the train going, not stop it," pointed out Clockwork. Then, another spitting sound was heard, and slime stopped the train. A fusion/hybrid of a Crystalsapien, Prypiatosian-B, Spheroid, and Evolved Sonorosian got in sight. "Were you the one who stopped the train?" asked Star as he used his regular abilities. "Yes. I had 4 siblings. We travelled a lot. 2 of my siblings, and my mom went here for a while, but got lost. So the rest of the family came here, and I decided to stop all transportation. My sister liked my idea and fused my species to get new powers. And I will complete my goal. The Energias will always be successful, in honor of me: Spiedo Energia," said Spiedo. Star shot a laser at him, and Spiedo spat at it to block it, then created sonic disks. Star destroyed the disks, and Drillstar ran forward and hit Spiedo. Spiedo flew in the air and shot lasers everywhere. Clockwork used the robot body for a shield and Lecter made an electric shield. Drillstar was not affected. He jumped in the air and pushed Spiedo forward, and Star jumped up and pushed Spiedo into the wall. Drillstar made a ground belt that stuck Spiedo to the wall. "What are your sources?" asked Star. "It's this Pyronite. He got me to try to kill Galvans after I did the subways. I know it's not related to anything, but ask him for answers. He has to be somewhere here," confessed Spiedo. The gang went up and looked around. Clockwork noticed some burn marks, and told the gang to go where he was. There was a trail of burn marks, and they followed it to a Pyronite flying around. Lecter made an electric eagle and they got on, and chased the Pyronite. They flew next to the Pyronite. "Why did you try to get Spiedo to kill Galvans?" asked Star. "I don't know what or who you're talking about," said the Pyronite, flying faster. Soon, it was a race. The Pyronite landed near a hole with several large, thick wires going into it. He looked around, and saw that Star and the gang had lost him. So he jumped in. A moment later, Star and the team flew to the hole. "Do you think he went down there?" asked Star. "No. You know what happens when fire combines with electricity," pointed out Clockwork. Then, there was a spark, and a rushing noise was heard, and an explosion. The Pyronite was launched out of the hole. "Okay. I'll tell you. I was never good at anything, and I was often humiliated by the Galvans. So I wanted them killed, but I was bad at fighting. A Vaxasaurian and a tiger alien tried to teach me, but it was useless. They sent me from their lessons, just flying around," explained the Pyronite. The Pyronite lead them to a building, and they went in. There was the Vaxasaurian and the tiger alien, an Appoplexian. They talked about tough people they knew. "Hey, I know one guy, Enemy. Pretty powerful bulk. No matter how many times I try to beat him, I just can't. So I stole some of his Taedanite, and he's been looking for me ever since," told the Vaxasaurian. Then a beeping noise was heard. Star wondered what the beeping noise was, and the Vaxasaurian discovered a small mechanical ring on his finger. It sent a wave into space, and Enemy was flying around Galvan Prime. He got the wave, and flew down. He flew around until he got to the building, and shot several lasers at it until it was destroyed. "Dinozo, give me back my TAEDANITE!" yelled Enemy, turning all of his fingers into whips. He raised them up, and was about to whip them down. Commercial break! Enemy whipped down his fingers, but Star stretched up and tied them together. Enemy shot a laser at him, knocking him down. Dinozo whispered something into the Appoplexian's ear, then jumped up. He grabbed the Appoplexian's hand and threw him up, and jumped up and kicked the Appoplexian, who punched Enemy. More Coming Soon Abilities Used *Speedstar Characters *Star *Drillstar *Lecter *Clockwork *Dinozo *Appoplexian Villains *Spiedo Energia *Pyronite *Enemy Trivia *First appearance of Enemy. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero